1. Technical Field:
The invention relates to an apparatus for the recovery of oil and more particularly to a rodless pumping system using an electromagnetic pump drive to recover oil.
2. Description of Related Art:
Conventional oil recovery apparatus employ rod pumping systems. Rod pumping systems include a subsurface pump, a rod string, and a surface pumping unit. The surface pumping unit provides power to drive the subsurface pump. The rod string is the mechanical link between the surface pumping unit and subsurface pump which lifts a column of oil from the producing interval of a well to the surface via the well tubing. The rod string is a moving part which is subjected to considerable stress and wear, especially in deviated wells where the rod string is likely to come in contact with the tubing.
An oil recovery apparatus is needed which reduces the amount of wear on the rod string and tubing. A process is further needed which reduces the frequency of replacement of the rod string and the attendant cost of replacement.